Some small electronic devices represented by mobile phones and small personal computers can be folded by causing a display part to pivot relative to an operation part. For the electrical connection between the display part and the operation part, such a small electronic device may use a cable assembly in which multiple micro coaxial cables are arranged side by side, and opposite end portions of the coaxial cables are brought together with connectors. Recently, to manufacture such a cable assembly at low cost, a connector of the cable assembly may be formed of a printed wiring board.
Patent Document 1 below describes an example of such a cable assembly. In this cable assembly, a connector is formed of a printed wiring board. Multiple signal terminals and a common conductor-connection part electrically connected to the ground are formed on one surface of a substrate of the printed wiring board. In addition, center conductors of the multiple coaxial cables are respectively connected to the signal terminals, while outer conductors thereof are connected to the common conductor-connection part. Signals are transmitted through the center conductors of the coaxial cables.